Timeline
NOTE: Timeline is unfinished. Help if you can. Members of wiki should list their date of birth so we may have a complete record. Birth Dates Cosmic Year 1999 *Akytior Karadach is born. October 5 *Penumbra minecraft is born. November 24th *SilverMediaPro is born. Cosmic Year 2000 February 23rd *Denter is born. June 2nd *Spore is born. August 13 * Tyxyx is born. 2002 January 20th *Tanuwijaya.kevin is born. August 26th *JohnZach23 is born. Cosmic Year 2003 August 25 Tigershark88 is born. April 21 AlexPrivate is born. Timeline I: Current Record Of Events (Canon Timeline) 75,000 B.C. *War breaks out, Apples of Eden's origins are discovered. 6.000 B.C. *The Great War breaks out, and no one knows why, but this has ties with the old Lat Selrahc mythology. 1537 The Great War is thought to break out. 1976 *The only known year attributed to The Battle For Butterfield. 2013 April-July *Tal J. Charles first joins the Old Wiki. *The Edit War begins and ends after two months. Life is peaceful. August 11-15th *Tal loses his mind, eventually resorting to suicide. December 11 *Zeodex returns for second reign and begs Tal to kill him. 2014 February 17 *Phantom Indeed moves from high caste to medium caste by revealing that he is SilverMediaPro from the Corrupted Session and the Sessions' existence on Sky Does MC. February 25 *Alex destroys unknown vandal building, wounding Tal and Spore under rubble and creating the overly innocent Spore clone. This gets Alex killed at a later date. February 26 *Spore tells Tal to kill Kevin Neu. Tal does so, citing that he (Kevin) is "Evil." March-December *Seasons Two and Three take place. 2015 *Season Four begins. Timeline II: Reign of Penumbra II This is an alternate future, showing what happened if Tal's hijacked account wasn't stopped during August. And boy, is it dark. 1699 *Tyxyx is admitted to a research facility. 1780 *Technology advances at a faster rate than in our time, thanks to a mysterious ingot known as Australium. 1850 *Immortality machines are constructed, with only two known owners: Redmond and Blutarch Mann. 2013 August *A tangent is made where Tal's hijacked account isn't shut down, and takes over the Wikia network, naming himself "Mad King of The World". *The Great Purge begins. September *The Wikia Staff give up hope on the network, and allow themselves to be destroyed. *The Call of Duty Wiki is destroyed, giving Tal/The Demon revenge against the admins who reported his possessed behavior. October *Most Wikis across the Internet are obliterated, as well as their admins. *MilitaryGeneralXX becomes a Wikia War Marshal, leading mass attacks against other wikis. *The Vandal Uprising is formed. *Each new account made is banned automatically, preventing the Uprising from growing. *Tyxyx, angry that his plans to destroy the wiki failed, hacks Skydoesminecraft's YouTube with with his new "friends", the huge hacker/troll/vandal group DongForce. After that he destroys the entire Google franchise. Good for him, Google+ was a piece of shit anyway. November *Tal/The Demon destroys the Uprising, and by November 30th, becomes the sole inhabitant in the Wikia. December *Loneliness breaks Tal, driving him suicidal. 2014 January *The Great Purge ends. *The SkyDoesMinecraft Wiki is in ruins, with everything falling apart. *The Demon splits itself from Tal, no longer needing him to carry out its actions. *The demon names itself "Penumbra II". February *The Auto-Ban command is disabled, and decide to bring the Wiki back to its former state, with Tal, having regained his senses, leading the newest generation to repair the dark future he accidentally created. *Tal auguments himself with Australium, and with his newfound power, kills Penumbra I out of revenge. Timeline III: End of the Wiki This is a third timeline, based on what could have happened if there were no Admins. (NOTE: This timeline is now considered non-canon, due to the wiki still being active) 2013 *The wiki was created. *Come Day 2, MagicalMan lost his powers. 2014 January *The wiki flourishes for a while. February-December *The Edit Wars never ended, beginning a permanent stalemate. *All the admins in this universe try to stop it. This also includes Neutralist/Tal, as he never got corrupted in this version. *Tyxyx also helps to stop the Edit Wars. *By Christmas, the Wiki gets shut down because of the endless war. Timeline IV: Vandal Virus Timeline What would happen if the Uprising was allowed to grow? 2013 December *The Uprising grows to outnumber every Wiki member. *The Uprising starts to infect other wikis, growing in them with no one noticing. *The Uprising eats wikis to death from the inside out. *People try to stop them but they get shut down in the process. 2014 January *The Vandal Uprising turns into a virus, having destroyed more than half the network. *All Admins, Bureaucrats, and Rollbacks get infected. *The last few remaining wikis set up an antivirus software defense, AVG, FireWall, etc. February *The Vandals become smart enough to turn itself into a Malware and Trojan Horse virus, hacking every wikia member. *The Wikia Network shuts down in order to starve the virus. *7% of the Uprising virus infects Wikipedia, the Encyclopedia, and grows. *The Encyclopedia is terminated in 2 weeks. *A member of the uprising gets smart and creates a modified version of the Pikachu Virus. Category:Canon Category:Non-Canon